Conventional wafer level package (WLP) use photo-dielectric material for layer to layer passivation and connection. However, photo-dielectric material is a thinner and physically weaker material than that used for substrate cores. In addition, conventional substrate based and leadframe based packages are bigger in size than semiconductor dies coupled to the WLPs. This creates a problem when the package size is critical, such as when the package size must be the same as the semiconductor die coupled to the package. In addition, certain sensor applications require alternative interconnection methods than can be provided with a WLP since the materials and processes used would impact the performance of the sensing components.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that overcome the deficiencies of conventional approaches including the methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.